1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to devices for controlling the flow of air around the forward portion of an automotive vehicle while the vehicle is in motion, and more specifically to a device combining the functions of an air intake scoop and an air dam.
2. Background Art
Many automotive vehicles employ air dams (also known as front air spoilers) to improve aerodynamic efficiency, noise/vibration/harshness (NVH) characteristics, and other vehicle attributes.
Since an air dam deflects air away from the front area of the vehicle, it may not be compatible with the airflow needs of heat exchangers or other airflow-requiring components located in the engine compartment. For example, vehicles with turbocharged or supercharged engines may benefit from increased airflow through a charge air cooler (CAC).
Also, to effectively direct turbulent airflow away from the underside of the vehicle, air dams must often be large and extend downward close to the road surface. This may expose the spoiler to damage from raised obstacles or objects in/on the roadway. Visible reinforcement features, such as ribs or ridges, may be required for adequate strength, which may hurt the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle.
Air dams are often difficult to package on the vehicle, especially when the vehicle must also include an air scoop for intake purposes. To compensate, weight, cost, and even attachments must be added to execute the design